


First Date

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, fluffy fluff, hand holding, movie, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	First Date

They shouldn't have gotten there so early.  
"So," said Davey. He tried to find a spot to sit on the blanket that wasn't too close or too far. "Did your mom drop you off?"  
"I bused," said Crutchie.  
"Cool. Me too."  
"Yeah."  
Crutchie changed his sitting position and looked around. "This quilt, it's nice."  
"Thanks. My grandma made it. I helped, but mostly it was her."  
"I didn't know you...quilted. Is that the word?"  
"I think so, and yeah, I do, I guess. Sometimes."  
"Cool."  
After a few minutes other groups started setting up in front of the projector in the park.  
"What time is it?"  
Davey checked his watch. "Quarter to seven."  
"So fifteen minutes?"  
"Yeah."  
Crutchie started pulling at the grass beside the blanket.  
Davey started counting trees.  
"So," said Crutchie. "This is weird."  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"It's not you, it's..."  
"That this is a date?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry."  
"I can fix this." Crutchie moved closer.  
"What?"  
Crutchie pulled up a handful of grass and dropped it in Davey's lap. Then another and another.  
"Wow," said Davey, "thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
They laughed.  
"Did you get your history thing back?" asked Crutchie.  
"Yeah."  
"And?"  
"...I got an A."  
"Yeah you did!" Crutchie high fived Davey. "Are there drinks anywhere?"  
"I saw a table by the tickets. Do you want me to get you something?" Davey reached for his wallet.  
"No, I'll go."  
"I was going to get popcorn or something soon anyways.".  
"Nope," said Crutchie. "I'm going to get popcorn and drinks and stuff." He scrambled for his crutch and stood up.  
"But-"  
"But you already paid for the tickets and I'm going to be a gentleman!"  
Crutchie was already too far away to be stopped.  
Davey brushed grass off his lap and smiled to himself. He was filled with a type of excitement that made him happy and unsure of what to do with his hands. He brought his knees up to his chest and drummed a rythmless beat on his legs as he waited.  
"Davey?"  
Davey looked up. He saw Jack and everything sunk.  
"Davey!" Jack got closer and waved a hand in his friend's face. "Hey!"  
"Jack? What are you doing here?"  
"I was gonna ask you. What? You got a date or something?"  
"Uhh."  
"Well, where is she?"  
"I'm here with crutchie."  
"What?"  
Davey saw Crutchie coming back with a tray of drinks, and a bag of popcorn under his arm. Davey jumped up and hurried over.  
"Hey," he took the bag and tray. "Guess who's here?"  
Crutchie leaned to the side to peer around his date. "Is it Jack?"  
"Hey," said Jack, "I was wondering what my two best friends were doing going to a movie without me. Huh?"  
"We thought you were... in a class," said Davey.  
"Yeah."  
"Art classes are on Thursdays, not Saturdays," said Jack.  
"Our mistake," said Crutchie. "Sorry."  
"Yeah," said Davey. "Sorry."  
"Well, alright," said Jack, sitting down. "But I get to hold the popcorn. You guys can sit on the sides."  
-  
A couple minutes into the movie Crutchie sighed and put his hands out behind him to sit back. He felt something brush his fingers.  
Jack sat beside him, shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth, eyes stuck to the screen.  
Crutchie looked down to see Davey's hand moving over his own. Slowly, they interlaced their finger.


End file.
